shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voga
Strictly no editing ' '''Property of Jcy1998 ' '''Voga (ボガ, Boga) is an underworld broker. She is also a skilled swordswoman who ate the Waru Waru no Mi. She set out as a pirate in search for a certain set of artifacts and is also known as Pandora. Appearance Voga is a young girl with a calm and bored expression. She has long sandy brown hair tied back into two buns with a few locks hanging loose and grey eyes. She is always seen with her twin swords that is attached to a chain belt hanging around her waist on each side and her trademark white scarf around her neck, mostly covering her month. Her most casual attire consist of a grey baggy sweater with a white cross bandage around the sleeves at the elbows on each arm, white shorts with black leggings and a pair of brown buckle boots. Personality Voga display a mature and independent attitude. While maintaining a calm and collective demeanor, Voga is also somewhat quiet and solitude. She enjoys being sarcastic, often cracking jokes with a straight face and in return to people commenting her about lying with a straight face, she tells them that they are too gullible. Voga has a strong sense of freedom. As a broker, she refused to trade off humans or any other living beings as slaves. Seeing slaves being sold off for years, Voga felt somewhat guilty at the same time disgusted by the World Nobles. Voga rarely express her emotions through actions and prefers to be straightforward about her feelings and is not afraid of telling others her thoughts about them although some of them turns out quite insulting. Voga is a clean freak. She refused to shake hands with someone else unless it has been clean with a hand sanitize much to the annoyance of the others. While being engage in a battle, Voga becomes deadly serious but at the same time she doesn't draw her sword out unless necessary. It means she does not wish to draw her opponents too close to death. A trait of Voga is that she never starts a fight first. She also becomes angry and annoyed if someone were to break her collections. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Voga uses a pair of swords to fight and is very skilled at it. Her method of using them is by holding one (right) normally and the other (left) backwards. She will then spin her body to the right like a hurricane, causing a lot of damage especially if the opponent is not armed with anything. By holding the swords that way, she is able to block an attack from the front and from the back at the same time. She is still able to use her swords while holding it normally or backwards. Voga is capable of using all kinds of weapon skillfully, including a whip. Hand to Hand Combat Rarely fights unarmed, but still possess some form of hand to hand combat skills. Voga uses boxing skills with a stance that usually protects her face. She loves to end off a fight with an uppercut or a head to the knee. If the opponent isn't too strong, Voga is capable of taking him out with a single bow. Sometimes while in a rush, she would simply toss them aside and likes to toss them over the railing or into water where they would have a hard time getting back up. Physical Strength Stronger than she looks, Voga is capable of cutting up hard materials with her sword and knocking out a grown man with a single punch. Her strength is more visible while using her swords. Because of her strength, Voga is able to leap far distances with ease, leaping over a few buildings at once. Her body is hard enough to destroy a few walls without getting hurt as shown when she was being ram through the walls. Agility Voga is fast to react to attacks and has a rather flexible body, being able to avoid being but just by moving away swiftly in an almost lazy manner. She does not waste time during a fight, prefers to end it with a few strikes unless dealing with more powerful and dangerous opponents. Voga also tends to attack her enemies while flying towards them either by jumping or dropping from the sky. Endurance It seems that Voga rarely takes on pain as she seem to be surprise upon getting small wounds. However, Voga tends to show anger and annoyance instead of pain when she gets hurt. Vora has a good endurance on pain, but it seems she would not risk getting hurt unless necessary. Although not invincible, Voga has survived many attacks that would have killed a normal person, such as being thrown in the air or being smash against the wall or ground. Weapons Voga carries a pair of twin swords with her all the time. None of them have been named, but they have dark grey and yellow handles. The sword on her left which she draws with her right hand has a silver bell tied at the end of the handle with a red rope. Devil Fruit For further information: Waru Waru no Mi Summary A paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to create evilness that comes in the form of black beings to do their bidding, mostly to destroy. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation:'' Voga only develop Kenbunshoku Haki somewhere near before the two years time skip. She first used it when she sense an attack coming to her from behind, blocking it with her swords. ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments'': ''It was only after the two years time skip which Voga manage to learn this Haki. It was only use with her boxing skills. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Voga was born in the Red Line. She lives in a secret underground village under Mariejois with her parents and older sister, Irene. Slaves who escaped from the World Nobles above were founded by the villagers below. Voga's parents who were the leaders of the village would free them from slavery and offer to bring them home. Irene told Voga about the world outside, including her dream to collect a set of rare artifacts. As a child, Voga was naive. She didn't think how cruel it is to be trading off slaves to the World Nobles and told Irene about her interest in it. Surprised and angered, Irene scolds Voga for such intentions and firmly told her never to look up to the World Nobles or treat anyone like a slave. A week later, Voga and Irene found a slave called Tharros who had escape. They bought him back to their hideout to treat his wounds and Irene refuses to let anyone else known about Tharros. Tharros was grateful and quickly became friends with the sisters. He live secretly with them for weeks and they became closer everyday. Eventually, Voga's parents found out about Tharros and wants to send him back home. Irene protest and tries to protect Tharros. When Voga question why she wouldn't let Tharros go home, Irene reveals the truth about their village. The village do send them home, but home means back to the World Nobles. In return, Voga's parents reveals that Irene is not her real sister at all, but a slave who escaped shortly after Voga's birth and only kept to take care of her. The villagers held Irene back and they were able to seize Tharros. A day later, Irene decided that she would break Tharros and all the other slaves out. Before she does, she prepared boats for getaway and told Voga to escape the Red Line with the slaves. She also gave Voga her trademark scarf and her only treasure which happens to be the Waru Waru no Mi. Irene's final words to Voga was to live her life freely. Unfortunately, Irene was only able to free Tharros before they were caught by his Master in the forest. Voga after eating the Waru Waru no Mi out of boredom without knowing what it really is, decided to go look for Irene and found her with Tharros being threatened by a Saint. She witness Irene being shot to death and when the Saint remembered Irene being his slave before, starts to mock her lifeless body. Enraged, Voga knock the gun out of the Saint's hand and beat him to the ground with a pipe. The Saint could only froze in fear from Voga's raging expression before being beaten to death. As the Saint's body was founded with Irene's, the World Government first suspects were the underground villagers. The World Nobles demands that the village gets wipe out while still looking for the freed slave. It was this incident that Tharros became wanted with a high bounty. By this time, Voga and Tharros has already fled the island. While they escape, Tharros starts to cry over Irene's death. He notice Voga wasn't crying at all then realized her personality completely changed from the events. She wasn't smiling anymore and became quite and gloomy. Voga told Tharros not to worry, claiming that everything would be all right. For years, the two travel the sea on the run from the Marines, growing stronger with training everyday and fighting pirates. Tharros knew of his bounty but kept it a secret from Voga as much as he could. A few years later, both of them went separate ways to achieve their own goals. Tharros wants to find One Piece and Voga wants to carry her sister's dream. Character Design Major Battles Quotes "You're not stupid, just brainless." Trivia *Favorite food is anything minty. *Character design base on Mikasa and Levi from Shingeki no Kyojin. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page y-- Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Broker Category:Swordsmen Category:Human Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User